Paul
"KAAAAAAAAA! Paul is the favorite of all!" Paul is a Quizmaster who appears in various towns in ''Book of Mario''. He hosts one of several Quiz Shows for Mario and his band alongside T. Vann, giving a Big Boy as a prize for each correct answer. He seems to have a more sinister side, as Goverman states he plans on submerging Goverman's hometown, and he believes that trust is a mental illness. History NOTE: The text below is heavily based on speculation In the past, Paul was a police officer who on one of his missions was tasked with checking in on civilians making sure everyone was safe. He discovered a family hiding in the roof in one of the houses. Paul wanted to ensure the family's safety. But something inside of him snapped, leading him to shoot and kill the family. He proceeds to leave the bodies rotting in the attic until they are nothing but "human skeletons". Ever since this experience, Paul lusted for more death and destruction. However, his former partners in the police force become suspicious of him during one of his talks with Mario, forcing him to leave for a bit to "resolve the issue". This is why he mentions that "he died." When Mario questions Paul, he tells Mario not to inquire any further. He exclaims the word "justice" whenever Mario answers his questions correctly. This may be regarding his life as a police officer before meeting Mario; before he went insane. Paul may utter the word "justice" because he believes that killing the family was the right thing to do; that he brought them to justice. Paul mentions what sounds like a military training facility called the "Ballinadad Training Station". This facility was where Paul was trained as a rookie officer. Being very cryptic in his questions, Paul seems to have been trying to send a message to Mario through the quiz answer sheet. Two answers stand out: "our city" and "untreated". The significance of these words is not entirely confirmed, however, Paul may have hidden the real answer to the question in the answer sheet. The first thing that comes to mind is that the officers were not properly trained. As such, the cities in the Mushroom Kingdom are not properly looked after. Paul might be blaming the Ballinadad Training Station for not properly teaching him to be a police officer, or perhaps he blames himself for trusting them to teach him what was right and what was wrong; for leading him to murder that innocent family in the attic. However, Paul began to realize he was telling Mario his secrets too fast. He began asking completely irrelevant questions in hopes to throw Mario off until he eventually takes his leave. Paul's final question, "How many people still believe in stars?", is also his final hint for Mario, alluding to the malicious intentions of the Stellarvinden to purge the world of all that don't worship them anymore. During the Final Battle with Olivier Browser, Paul uses the Stellarvinden's Star Distinguished Liquor-induced drunkness to break Mario free from their control and lends him his power to briefly stop the effect of Bowser's Star, ultimately allowing Mario to win the battle. EXTENDED ALTERNATE THEORY Paul shows evidence as the supreme deity who commanded the Stellarvinden, hiding in the shadows of society as a police officer and a quiz master. He is the mastermind behind the state war, which gradually led to a larger scale cataclysm during the period of Thousands of Doors. His involvement with the Stellarvinden is further evident by the Star Mass he continuously gifts to Mario for answering his questions correctly, indicating that he is a supplier of energy star himself. Additionally, he refers to Mario as a joke at the end of BoM 64, implying that he played Mario to his schemes. While his motive for killing a family is unclear, it might have been a result of his nature to seek the thrill for chaos, or that the family discovered something about his true identity which he couldn't afford to expose. Trivia * During one of his questions, Paul mentions getting rid of Rihanna. The answers to those questions were very mysterious in which they were "In September" and "5". Putting these two clues together may reveal that Paul has plans of "ridding" Rihanna on September 5th. However, the events of Book of Mario occur after the 5th of September, leaving Paul's real intentions with Rihanna still up in the air. * Of all the characters who came in the Book of Mario series, Paul is the only one who came "to the highest level". Category:Characters Category:Book of Mario 64